Pringles
by althergebracht
Summary: La boca de Estados Unidos y la de Francia no eran buenas para eso... o al menos, esa no era la técnica   USA x UK x Francia? - Lime, dependiendo de como lo veas?


_Hola... ehh.. Esta cosa se me ocurrio en el trabajo_

_(No les cuento como, por qué ahí se arruina el fic xD)_

_Es mi primer fic de Hetalia ;w; sólo tengo que hacer uno más sobre Gilbert y mi vida tendrá sentido (?)_

_Ligero USA x UK x Francia (si leen entre lineas XD)_

_Tiene Lime (?)_

**Axis Powers Hetalia es Propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

Alfred sabía que tenía la mirada verde de Arthur sobre sí, observándolo fijamente, el norteamericano mantenía los ojos cerrados sumando una expresión totalmente placentera en las facciones de su rostro.

Es que lo que hacía era lo más... ¿Como explicarlo?

_Mmm..._

Llevó la punta a su boca, sólo la punta y con su lengua comenzó a acariciar esa superficie ligeramente rugosa, por arriba y por abajo, recorriéndolo con placer.. realizando un pequeño vaivén con los labios ensalivados y su boca moviéndose rítmicamente.

Lento y con cuidado... Degustándolo por todo el largo que permanecía dentro de su cavidad bucal...

–¡Ahhh!– Un grito frustrado escapó de la boca del ingles, logrando que "_El Héroe_" perdiera la concentración.

Alfred se incorporó y sacándolo de su boca cuestionó...

–¿Que? ¿Que pasó Iggy?

–¡No lo hagas así!– Le regañó el rubio con molestia.

–¡Pero así es mejor!– Replicó el menor inflando sus mejillas –así dura más y cuando este bien mojado podré meterlo entero a mi boca –trató de explicar.

Arthur frunció el seño al oír como el chico se "_justificaba_", observó desaprobatoriamente a su ex-colonia.

–Francia _lo hace así_ y se le resbala de la boca y deja todo sucio después.

¡Oh! ¿Acaso Arthur se atrevía a compararlo con Francis? Y lo que es peor aun... ¿El ingles pasaba momentos _"como ese"_ con el francés?

–No soy Francia– se quejó Estados Unidos –soy el Héroe que no pierde ante nada –un tono celoso se dejaba oír en su voz infantil.

–¿En serio?– Se burló Inglaterra –quiero ver como lo haces– lo retó.

El pecho de Alfred se infló preparado y nuevamente se lo llevó a la boca, ensalivandolo todo lo posible para que este fuera maleable para su experimentada lengua y que pueda deslizarse por sus labios al momento de engullirlo en todo su largor y así llenar su cavidad.

Entrecerró los ojos azules y adoptó una mirada decidida.

Abrió la boca con la intención de engullirlo completamente, con la intención de que llegara a tocar hasta su coronilla por más que eso podría ser desagradable...

Pero...

¡CRACK!

Un pedazo cayó al suelo.

–¡Ja! Eres un idiota– se burló con fuerza el europeo, se acercó a su ex-colonia y tomando el tubo de _Pringles _que reposaba a un lado, sacó una papa frita y se la llevó a la boca, masticándola sonoramente –no sé de donde sacaron el bastardo del vino y tu la estúpida idea de que las papas se comen así– dijó tras tragan el _snack_ y metiendo la mano en el tubo de rojo color , llevándose nuevamente otro aperitivo salado a la boca.

Las mejillas de Estados Unidos se sonrojaron con vergüenza.

–Es que si dejas que la papa cuelgue de tu boca por una puntita ¡La sal se pega a tu lengua y eso es muy rico!...Y–

–Y cuando abres la boca para comértela entera, la parte húmeda se quiebra y el resto de la papa se cae y se desperdicia–lo interrumpió con sorna –por más que sea tu estúpida comida chatarra, no deja de ser comida y esta no debe desperdiciarse– lo regañó mientras ingería más papas.

Al parecer, Iggy no era consciente de que esa _chatarra_ le era agradable a su _"refinado"_ paladar.

Alfred si lo notó... Y cuando Arthur iba a consumir otra de esas papa fritas, el Héroe se acercó y se la arrebató de la mano.

–¡Oye tu...!– El Ingles calló al ver como el menor se llevó la papa a la boca y la sostenía por los dientes dibujando una sonrisa... ¿Seductora?.

–No será esta papa lo que tendrás de mi en tu boca Iggy, serán _otras cosas_– sonrió coqueto degustando el _snack_ y... Disfrutando del sonrojo del mayor.

Y, ojalá, a Arthur no se le ocurra comparar después _esas cosas_ con Francis.

Fin

* * *

**y Pringles es marca registrada de Protec & Gamble XD**

_lololololololol (?) me encanta escribir cosas subliminales XD (?)_

_D: cuando muera quiero que con mi cuerpo hagan lo mismo que con el de Fred Baur (?)_

_-w- gggrrr! Las papas fritas son mi droga *love*_

_Gracias por leer!_

**"Por cada review que dejas, apoyas a que Prusia vuelva a ser un pais" QwQ**


End file.
